


A Boating Adventure

by MyrJuhl



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys will be boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boating Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The events never happened. This fic is for entertainment purposes only, not profit. I, the author, make no claim through this work as to the fictive characters/ actual lives/ preferences/ activities of the people mentioned herein.
> 
> Written for a challenge for the ARMY 'Truth or Dare'.

“You have to choose, Hephaestion...” Ptolemy smirked. 

Hephaestion looked at Alexander and he should tell the truth, but he would never compromise the trust they had in each other, and more importantly, it was nobody’s business.

“I accept a dare,” Hephaestion said in a clear voice, and over-excited, puberty-ripe boys threw cat whistles at him. Every one got on their feet to hear what Ptolemy was going to demand of him.

“Well, if you won’t tell us if you and Alexander have ever kissed, then...” Ptolemy turned toward the river and gestured everybody to follow. 

Gradually, Alexander and Hephaestion got on their feet, too, and followed the others. Darting shy glances at each other they said nothing, but their minds were working. No, they had never kissed before, but they had thought about it, however never expressed it out loud.

“Why didn’t you just tell them?” Alexander whispered, but Hephaestion shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter. They would have asked something else just as embarrassing,” he added.

“Well, do you?” Alexander whispered back and the two boys stood still facing each other. Hephaestion looked away. Ptolemy was waiting, impatiently.

“They’re waiting!” Hephaestion urged.

“Hephaestion... do you?” Alexander took his hand, and blue eyes turned to him, imploring him. “You do, don’t you?”

“Alexander... I...” Hephaestion pulled his hand free and went to stand next to Ptolemy.

“I want you to dive, Hephaestion. Swim to those rocks out there under water and back without lifting your head above the water. If you fail, you...”

“He will die...” Alexander interrupted the stupid dare.

Ptolemy frowned. “Very well. How about he takes the small boat over here and sails to the island further away from the rocks? He did refuse to answer the truth.”

The other lads concurred that Hephaestion was hiding something, and Alexander was on the blue-eyed’s side. If they couldn’t witness the delicious gossip, at least they could be mean to Hephaestion.

“I’ll come with him in that boat. I don’t think it’s safe that he’s alone.”

“That’s the point, Alexander. He needs to be tested. That’s why it’s a dare.”

“I don’t care,” Alexander replied. He didn’t look at Hephaestion because he wasn’t sure his friend approved.

“Fine,” Ptolemy sighed, seeing this wasn’t getting anywhere. “Go with him then if you must.”

“I wouldn’t have responded to the question, either, so I take the dare, too,” Alexander said.

“In that case I command you to do it,” Ptolemy said, and the others were busy agreeing once more. “Just make sure to get back in one piece, you hear?” Ptolemy said in Alexander’s ear. After all, Alexander was the crown prince. “Your father will kill me, if you don’t return alive.”

“I’ll bear that in mind,” Alexander said, but he didn’t really care. He was going to be alone with Hephaestion in a little boat and sail to the small island further away from the rocks. 

Soon, the boys sat in the boat, and it didn’t take long to reach the island since they sat next to one another handling an oar each. Well hidden from the boys on land’s view, the two boys focused on each other.

“So... are we going to kiss now we have the opportunity?” Alexander smiled brightly at Hephaestion.

Hephaestion smiled and nodded. “Yes.” A small kiss was exchanged between them. A second one quickly followed the kiss and, after at least ten small sweet kisses, they were interrupted by Ptolemy’s anxious calls for them to return.

Laughing and smiling with joy, the two boys prepared to turn the boat and row back again. What an exciting adventure!

When the other school friends asked why they had been delayed, Alexander just stood off the boat and put his hands on his hips. “Who’s next? Truth or dare?”

End of tale March 6th 2008


End file.
